


Pie Satisfies All Hunger

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Destiel - Freeform, Famine - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pie, Sam Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little fluff based on one of my favourite pieces of fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Satisfies All Hunger

Sometimes Castiel stared.

He didn't mean to be creepy or strange. He was simply facinated. The green eyes were such a shade of emerald that they tended to bring people in, entraping them. Castiel wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

"Uhmm... Cas?"

His face grew warm as a blush spread across his face. Dean was looking right back at him from across the booth with a look of confusion. Cas stared at his feet and avoided the eye contect with the hunter. He wasn't sure how to recover from the awkward silence growing amoung the men. Cas looked up at Sam as though he was begging for help. Sam wrinkled his brow turned their attention to the menu as the attractive waitress walked up to the booth. Her eyes seemed to be dead-set on Dean.

"What can I get for you, sugar?"

"Bacon cheeseburger and a beer for me sweetheart." he grinned.

"I'll have the same, no onion," Cas glared into her.

Sam stared at the two, flicked his hair back and gave his order of a caeser salad, and handed the waitress back the menus. He looked to Cas, who was intently staring at the woman when she suddenly tripped over seemingly nothing and tumbled into another waitress carrying drinks. The glasses tipped over them both and soaked them. Sam was about to get up and help when he saw a sly grin spread on Castiel's face. Dean stood from the table and went to the bathroom, adjusting the olive green jacket as he walked. Sam watched as Cas stared at his older brother.

'Soooo..... should I ask what that was about?" he asked the angel.

"I'm not sure as to what you are asking about," Cas tried to play cool.

"You were basically drooling over Dean and then tripped the flirty waitress with your angel mojo," 

'I was not drooling, and maybe she was just clumsy,"

Dean returned, scooting into the booth and accidently brushing against Cas's shoulder. Cas felt shivers move down his spine as Dean smiled at him. Dean laughed and sat straighter as the food came to the table. Sam started in on his salad, and Dean grabbed for the mustard. Cas watched as the freckled man frowned at his plate.

'Aw man, she forgot onions,"

"Dean, I believe you recieved my order,"

Dean chuckled and switched plates with Cas. As the dishes crossed, Cas felt rough and calloused fingers run along his own hands. Sparks moved throughout him and he stared into those emerald eyes. He quickly looked back down and began eating, ignoring the blush that made him glow with embarrassment. He focused solely on his burger and tried to listen to the conversation about Famine. He knew the only reason he was eating was because of the Horsemen. He wondered how Sam was handling his thirst, and what Dean would soon hunger for. 

Sam finished as his cell phone began to ring. The name was female, Cas noticed. Sam cleared his throat and went outside the small diner, leaving Cas and Dean to sit beside each other in awkward silence. They both had finished off their fries and were sipping on the beer while they avoided eye contact. Soon, it became too much for Castiel and he broke the quiet that hung above the two.

'Dean, why is it that Famine has left you almost wholey unaffected?"

"I dunno Cas, guess i dont hunger for much,"

"Everyone has a vice, even I."

"I don't wanna walk about it, okay?"

Cas stared at the hunter. He was tanned from the recent trip to California, and his freckles deemed even darker. He was staring back at Cas and rubbing the back of his neck. Cas crinkled his brow and looked back down to his beer, watching the bubbles pop when they reached the surface. Dean began to wring his hands beneath the table top. Cas looked back at him and bit the inside of his lip. He couldn't help but question what the man was thinking about. Dean cleared his thoat again and sighed loudly. 

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean"

"I'm not unaffected. I do hunger for stuff. I just, ugh, I don't know man,"

Cas cocked his head to the side and stared at the man. Dean laid his head back as the waitress returned again, looking a bit messier than before. Cas giggled to himself has Dean asked her for apple pie without even looking at her. His eyes stayed locked onto Cas's. As she walked away Dean laughed uneasily. He looked back down and ran his hand over his hair. Cas wondered why Dean stuggled so much with communicating with him. Soon Dean recieved his slice of pie and stared at it for a bit before turning back to Cas. 

"Do you no longer want pie, Dean?"

"I do, it's just not what I really want,"

"What is it that you do want?"

"You,"

Dean crossed the small space between them and ran his rough hand over Cas's stubbled chin, pulling his face closer. Cas could feel Dean's warm breath on his lips. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but shut it once again as he found no words. Dean leaned in and pressed his smooth lips against Cas's familiarly chapped mouth. They quickly broke apart and Dean put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Cas, its just, Famine is some sort of bitch,"

"Famine only amplifies wants that already exist, Dean."

"I know, smartass,"

Cas took a moment to let the expierence settle in. He licked his lips and found the taste of beer and the sweet mints Dean always seemed to carry. He took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Dean, do not be embarrassed,"

"I just fucking kissed you Cas! You are supposed to punch me or something, not just sit there!"

"I mean that I have thought of kissing you as well, and that I enjoyed it," he practically whispered to the hunter.

Dean looked up into Cas's eyes and leaned in once again, kissing him harder and with more passion. Cas broke away and smiled back at him. 

"So....uhm.. Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Can we do this more, even after we gank Famine?"

"I would very much appreciate that,"

Dean picked up his fork and Cas followed his lead. They began eating the slice, sitting closer than ever before. Dean watched the angel take a bite and smile at his first taste of pie.

"Good?" he asked the angel.

"Perfect," Cas smiled

Dean leaned back and kissed the sugary lips of the angel. They smiled at each other and giggled to themselves, taking bites between kisses. They relished in each other's newly found company. 

As Sam shut his phone, he turned back to tell Dan and Cas the news. He looked into the window of the small diner, and almost tripped over his own moose-like legs when he saw his older brother feed the angel a bite of pie and then kissed the man. They were so close to each other that they were almost intertwined, stealing kisses over and over. Sam's eyes were as big as golf balls as he finally realized what it was his brother hungered for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you! Please leave comments or asks for new writings. Follow me on tumblr at princess-of-geeks.tumblr.com


End file.
